The youngest
by Solyom2
Summary: Dewey got across with his brothers one morning. After he met with an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, but the english is not my native language**

* * *

The youngest

The morning sun enlightened the house. The light shined into the room in only a thin slit, through the window, but it was enough to illuminated the room. Three children were sleeping in the beds. The oldest was laying in his own bed, the two other were sleeping in a much bigger common bed. The middle pulled the blanket on his head ,it was only possible to see his brown hair. The youngest boy, who was sleeping past him, held his teddy bear in his hand, he was puffing silently through his little nose. If it was a wedekday their mother would have woken them up. But it was Saturday morning and they could sleep. The eldest boy's head made a move and he opened his eyes slowly. He admired the ceiling sleepily for few minutes. After that he sat up sudenly and looked at the clock which stood on the cupboard. It was seven o' clock .  
„Malcolm,Malcolm." he said and pushed his younger brother's shoulder.  
„What? What happened?" Malcolm mumbled it and pulled down the blanket from his head.  
Reese pointed to the clock and Malcolm became awake under a second.  
„We were late. Damn it. It doesn't matter, mom is sleeping now." said Malcolm while they climbed out the bed. They wore outdoor clothes, so they didn't need to get dressed.  
„The bicycles? The packets?" asked Malcolm while he was putting on his shoes.  
„Don't worry. Everything is prepared" Reese answered it with foxy smile on his face.  
„Okay. we can go. Watch out, don't wake up Dewey." They opened the door and went through the living room to the court.  
The door's creak woke up Dewey. He rubbed his eye and turned onto his side.  
„Mom and dad" thought Dewey, but he noticed the empty beds. He got up and walked to the opened door. He heard them silently talking from the court, so he ran out the house.  
Malcolm and Reese just took on two bagpack.  
„What are you doing?" asked Dewey. The two boy looked up.  
„Dewey, pull back to sleep."Reese put his little brother in his place.  
„No. I wanna go with you." Dewey cried.  
„Shut up. You will wake up mom" said Malcolm.  
„That doesn't appel to me!" Dewey shouted.  
„No! You are a little crappy brother. We hate you. When will you realize this? And now get out of here" said Malcolm impatiently.  
„What's that noise?" They heard a woman's voice inside the house.  
Malcolm and Reese looked up frightened. Reese's head turned red, he punched Dewey's face and pushed over him. Dewey fell on the concrete. After that they got on the bicyles and rode out.  
Dewey started to cry, his nose was bleeding.  
„Dewey" Lois cried and she ran to his son. She saw him into the kitchen and seated him.  
„Hal! Hal come quickly" she toke out a handkerchief and gave it to Dewey. „It's okay."  
„What happened?" asked Hal when he came into the kitchen. „Oh my God." She ran to his son.  
„Reese punched me" Dewey sniffled.  
„It doesn't matter" Hal stroked the boy's head.  
After a few minutes his nosebleeding stopped and his mother set a bowl of cereal before him.  
„Eat it. This is your favorite."  
Dewey wiped his nose on his pyjamas and started to eat.  
„Where did Reese and Malcolm go?" Lois asked.  
„I don't know." Dewey shrugged his shoulder.  
„When they will come hdome, there will be some reason for them… "  
„My dear, calm down. We have enough time to devise a good retribution." Hal said.

Dewey finished his breakfast, sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and started watching Spongebob silently. The parents saw him from the kitchen.  
„Hal, I have to go to the store in the morning. I can't attend to him."  
„Would you be able to take a day off?" Hal asked.  
„Hal, go there" put Hal in his place.  
„Okay, okay"  
He sat down beside Dewey on the couch.  
„You are watching Spongebob. You like it, dont you?" Hal asked.  
Dewey nodded and continued to glare at TV screen.  
Hal put his hands on Dewey's shoulder and smiled at him.  
„Don't grieve about Malcolm and Reese."  
„I have fill of them." Dewey said angry. „They always punch and poke me."  
„Don't deal with them." Hal flicked.  
„But Dad, they always break my toys. Last time they teared up my plush elephant and they put it under my blanket. After they laughed at me when I was crying. I can't not deal with them."  
Hal remembered this incident. It was one of Dewey's favourite toys. Dewey was crying for loung hours until they could calm him down. After that Malcolm and Reese got their punishment but it counted nothing.  
„I have to go to the handicraft shop. Do you wanna go with me? It is more funny in party. " Hal asked.  
„I don't know." Dewey hesitated.  
„We might stop some other places. Example, we might buy ice-cream." Hal continued the sentence.  
„We can go." Dewey stood up quickly.  
„Fine! Go and get dressed!" Hal laughed.

„I am ready." Dewey came out from their room „ We can move."  
„Come." Hal said.  
Dewey sat in the backseat and Hal forced his belt into the buckle. Then, Hal got into the car too and started the engine, pulling the car out to the road. Dewey pushed his face to the glass and he saw how their house backed away.

He sat happily and saw the passing trees, cars and houses. He didn't care about Malcolm and Reese. He only thought about the savour of his ice-cream.  
The car slowed down and stopped at a crossroads. Hal crooned and drumbed on the wheel while they were waiting for the traffic light. Suddenly he heard voice of engine and brake. He looked up into the rearview and he noticed a sweeping blue car. Before he could think of anything, the blue vehicle rushed to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal felt strong pain on his forehead.  
„What happened?" Hal thought.  
He heard people's screams outside. He felt something warm was lapsing on his forehead. He touched there but he jarked his hand back when he touched into the wound.  
„Are you ok? Are you injured?" a man stood by the car and saw him.  
Hal reared his head. He realised why he was bleeding. When the car crashed he bumped his head on hte wheel.  
„We called the ambulance. They will arrive soon." The man said.  
Hal looked around. The back of the car was wrecked by the power of the impact. Hal gasped for breath, he tumbled in a fit.  
„Dewey!" Hal shouted. No answer. „Dewey!"  
„Is there anyone else? " The man asked.  
„Yes, my son." Hal answered in a dying voice.  
He didn't deal with the pain, or the paeople around him. He looked behind his seat and he caught sight of Dewey. Dewey squeezed to the driver seat. Hl tried to drag out his son, but Dewey clogged in the wreck.  
„Come on! Help me!" Hal beckoned to the man. „We have to pull away the seat."  
The man bent into the car. They tried to move the seat desperately, buti t was a failure. His son was in front of him, but he couldn't do anything.  
„Damn it" Hal shouted. He wiped his eyes with shaky hand. „Oh my God. What can I do?" He thought.  
They heard the blast at this moment. Two ambulance rushed to the scene of the accident, and they stopped near the shattered cars. Ambulance men got off and went to the cars. Hal snicked across to one of them.  
„Calm down, sir." A balding ambulance man stopped him. „We will bind your wound immediately, but first…"  
„My son got stuck in the car!" Hal interrupted him.  
„Steve, come with me!" He called his colleague and they ran to Hal's car. The balding man looked into the car.  
„We have to cut off the seat to drag him out." He said to Steve.  
„Okay" Steve answered and he ran back to the ambulance car.  
„Calm down, there won't be problem." The balding man looked to Hal, who nodded, but he had faraway look in his eyes.  
He had butterflies in his stomach, perspiration sprang from his brow. He heard the people's voice around him, he saw everything, but he couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened with them, it is an impossibility. He have to phone Lois.  
The man, who helped to him, stood on the brink of the road perplexedly.  
„Excuse me." Hal walked to him. „Can I ask for your mobile phone a call."  
„Yes, of course." He nodded and took out his mobile phone . „Here you are."  
Hal dialed the telephone number of the Lucky Aide with shaking fingers.

There was huge crowd in the Lucky Aide in this morning. The customers fell in line at the checkout, the employees tore about in the supermarket, they tried to keep out of the customers' way. Craig deposed a huge box in the store-room, when he heard the phone rang.  
„Good morning! What can I do for you?" Craig toke on the phone.  
„Are you Craig?" Hal asked. Craig heard the fear in his voice.  
„Hello Hal. What happened? Your voice…"  
„Just listen. We met with an accident. Dewey wounded, the ambulance men tried to save him at the moment. You have to tell Lois to go to the hospital, we will go there too." His speech was sputter.  
Craig gasped for breath. „Okay, I speak with Lois." He hardly get out a word.  
He hung up and ran out the stnorage.  
„Do you know where is Lois." He held up one of his colleagues.  
„I think she is packing tinned food. Why?"  
He just finished the sentence when Craig started running. He had a dash at a shopping cart when turned the corner, but he didn't apologize as he did at other times.  
„Craig, where are you runnig?" Lois asked surprisedly when she saw the big man.  
Craig panthed for breath.  
„You…" he gasped out. „must go… to the hospital. Hal crashed… and Dewey…wounded…you have to go…"  
Lois dropped the tins that rolled away on the floor. She glared at Craig for seconds.  
„Oh my God." she whispered „I must talk to the boss…" she spoke out.  
„I will tell him. You just go" Craig flickered.  
After a minute Lois was in the car park.

„Thanks" Hal returned tahks for the phone and gave back it to the man.  
The ambulance men cut off the seat successfully. The balding man pull out the little boy and laid him on the gurney. Hal stepped to this to see his son. Dewey was layig unconscious. He was bleeding and the blood ran down his face. The balding person touched his neck:  
„He has low pulse. We must take him into the hospital quickly."  
They loaded Dewey into the ambulance car carefully.  
„Come on, sir" Steve beckoned to Hal who get in the car.  
Steve closed the door and the ambulance car made tracks for the hospital. Hal wrung Dewey's hand and was watching his face with tears in his eyes. His son, who might lost forever.

Their house was on the way to the hospital. When Lois saw the two bycicles on the drivewey, she knew their sons are there at home. Shee stopped the car in front of the house and entered the house in a hurry. Malcolm and Reese were watching TV, but when they heard the click of latch, they started from their chair.  
„Before," Reese started when their mother appeared in the door „You say anything, let me state the case."  
„Shut up Reese! Get in the car immediately." Lois ordered and the two boy got in the car without a word.  
She closed the door quickly and get in the car too. She felt she couldn't breathe and threw herself on the wheel.  
„Mom, we so sorry." Malcolm said.  
Lois toke a deep inspiration and started the engine.  
„Dad and Dewey got car accident, Dewey wounded so we have to go to the hospital. I don't know how are they and what happened accurately." She said.  
Silence followed her words, the boys glared at their mother.  
„There isn't serious problem, is it?" Reese broke the silence.  
„I said I didn't know." Lois answered impatiently.  
Reese wanted to say something, but rather he set his jaw and was watching out the window in the course of the road to the hospital. Malcolm felt a tug at his heart-strings. The uncertainity was worse than anything else. None of them knew what was for them. Perhaps it is only a small wound. But it is possible the doctor say them, they couldn't do anything for him, and Dewey died.

After ten minutes they arrived the car park of the hospital. The sunlight glinted on the cars as if it was a boring morning. They entered, but didn't see their father or Dewey in the downstage.  
Lois ran to the receptionist.  
„Excuse me. My son was brought in few minutes ago. His name is Dewey Wilkerson." She asked the receptionist woman.  
„Let me see.." the woman looked into the papers weariful „Second floor, third operating room."  
These words gave Malcolm the shivers to think of operating. So it's in dead earnest.  
They went to the second floor and tore down zigzaggy corridors to the given place.  
Hal sat alone opposite the operating room, his head buried in his hands. When he heard the voice of the coming steps, he lifted up his eyes. There is deligation on his forehed and his cheeks wet with tears. He stood up and hugged his family.  
„Lois, I'm so sorry. It is my fault." He said.  
„Hal, it isn't your fault. It wasn't." Lois looked in his face. „How is Dewey? And are you okay?" She looked the bandage on Hal's head.  
„It's nothing." Hal answered and turned away. „They brought him in recently. He was unconscious.. or.. i don't know. They said he had low pulse. Somebody ploughed into the car.. and Dewey sat back." His speech was erratic and he was pacing back and forth, sometimes glanced at the locked door.  
Lois, Malcolm and Reese sat down. She held it in herself the all way, but now she burst. Her body was shaking by the crying. Reese averted his eyes from his wracked parents and watched the end of the hallway as if he was waiting assistance thereaway. Malcolm, as his father previously, buried his head in his hands. The family was waiting for somebody who open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He loved Dewey, even if he often annoyed him. He hacked when he was yowling, crying or snitched on them. After all, he know he loves him, but he just felt it really now. He didn't think about it yet. Dewey was a tiresome little brother for him who is the part of his life and he can't change this. He never told Dewey he loved him. He and Reese only poked and beat him. Tears spranged to his eyes and wept on his hand. Malcolm started to cry silently, none of his family member heard him. Dewey didn't deserved that they always banned him. However, Dewey still loved him. He wasn't disposed to go to school if he didn't hold his hand all the way. He was ashamed of this, but he couldn't talk out him. Dewey loved him, and sure Reese too. Now they got him there, because they buggered him around permanently. And he, the „great genius", had a hand in that.

Malcolm almost forgot about the world around him, when heard Reese's voice:  
„We have to phone to Francis, don't we?" He asked. The tears brimmed his eyes. Malcolm hasn't seen Reese crying in his whole life yet.  
„Yes, we have to." Lois nodded and reached in her bag for the wallet.  
„I'll phone him." Malcolm offered up.  
„Okay." His mother said and insprinted the money on Malcolm's hand, after she suddenly hugged him.  
„Malcolm, don't be afraid! Everything will be allright." Her throat was tight with fear. She was enclasping Malcolm for long moments then released him.  
„Go, call your brother." Lois said.  
Malcolm saw few telephone in the forefront and dialed the school where Francis was learning. After two ringing, he heard a familiar voice:  
„Hallo!"  
„Francis?"  
„Hey Malcolm! We spoke long time ago. Have you any news?" Francis' voice cheered up.  
„There is bad break. Dad and Dewey had a car accident and Dewey is in the hospital now. I'm speaking with you from there."  
„Is he okay? What's got him." His speech changed in a tick.  
„I don't know. He is in the operating room at the moment." Malcolm was on the very edge of crying again.  
„Just listen! I toke to home as soon as I can, tell it mom and dad. And keep your cool, he will be right." He tried to calm his younger brother.  
„Okay. Be quick."  
„I'm in hurry. Bye."  
„Bye."  
He went back to his family. Lois and Reese composed theirself somewhat, but Hal was still walking on the corridor desperately.  
„He said he went to here immediately." Malcolm said and sat down beside Lois.  
Hal nodded restively. Malcolm has never seen his father like this. The man who was always happy was wracked by the fear now. It was congealed silence, only Hal's steps resounded.  
„Dad, they save Dewey, don't they?" Reese broke the silence. His father crouched to him and hugged tenderly.  
„He sure will be better, no fear! He won't leave us." He said.  
Reese crying quietly between Hal's arms.  
„I'm sorry, sorry." He mumbled and toke his head against Hal's shoulder.  
„It wasn't your fault son." Hal stroked his head however his eyes were running too.  
Why they had to devise it. – Malcolm thought – Two boy quiped them in the school, while they were having lunch, in the face of all child. They couldn't allowed this, so they decided throwing petard into their windows. They organized everything and today morning everything was all set. They didn't tell the plan Dewey, they tought it wasn't supposed to him and he would snitch on them. But finally Dewey catched sight of them and now they are here. Why they devided this fuckin revenge, they knew should have take care of Dewey at home. Why? Then they shouldn't sit here.  
They had no idea how long time they were waiting opposite the operating room. It seemed a century for the family. They were just sitting and waiting for somebody who come out and tell them anything.

The Wilkerson family lifted up their eyes when heard the door opening. A doctor came out and stood in front of them.  
„I think you are Mr. and Mrs. Wilkerson." He looked to Hal and Lois.  
„Yes, we are." Hal nodded.  
„Please" The doctor started to his speech. „I don't know how to put it. Your son suffered severe internal injuries. We could save his life during the operation, but his condition is unstable at the moment, we can't say anything sure enough." He toke a deep breath and continued. „Your son is in a coma now. We put every important intervention through and kept him under observation."  
These words scorched the family, their heart jumped, they didn't bargain for that.  
„Where is he? We want to see him." Lois asked with a mixture of fear and fury in her voice.  
„We bring him to a hospital room. I lead you there. Please follow me." The doctor answered.  
He took the family to a small room. They saw the little boy through the window of the room. Dewey was laying on the bed, there were machines around him and a blowpipe was sagging from his nose. The doctor opened the door and they entered.  
Hal and Lois walked to the bed with quaky legs. Lois grasped his son motionless hand and gushed into tears.  
„Is..Is he feeling something? Is he in pain?" Hal asked the doctor.  
„This is a very serious state of the coma. But yes I am sorry to say he may be in pain." he answered. „Sorry, I feel for you in your sorrow. I leave you alone." The doctor said and left the hospital room.  
Hal drew two chair to the bed and sat with Lois on the left side of the bed. Lois was sobbing harder than ever, Hal buried his head in his hands, they could see the crying was shaking his shoulders. Reese just stood at the door and he was glaring at them.  
Malcolm toke a chair by the right side of looked his little brother's face, the blowpipe which kept him alive, and his chest that raised every breath, with tearful eyes. He couldn't believe this. It is possible he will die. He will never look at him with his big, innocent eyes. He will never hear his thin voice.  
„I'm sorry Dewey. I really love you." He whispered.  
Reese flounced and walked out the room. Only Malcolm saw that, his parents attended to Dewey.  
„My little poor. My little son." Lois said sobbingly and kissed Dewey's forehead while she was holding his hand and hysterical sobbing. Hal said nothing, he just palped Dewey's face.

While they were sitting around Dewey it was past five o' clock.  
„My dear." Hal touched his wife's hand. „Go home with the boys and rest, I'm still staying here."  
„I had as soon stay here with him. " She shooked her head.  
„I will take care of him. Don't worry." Hal looked in Lois' face deeply.  
„Yes, you may be right. We have to rest for a spell." She looked at her watch. „Where has Reese got to?" She just now realized his son wasn't in the room.  
„He went away, I don't know where." Malcolm answered.  
„It can't be true! He isn't above himself even now." Lois groaned. „Malcolm, go and find him."  
Malcolm didn't know where he should have find his brother. He canvassed the whole hospital, the parking lot, asked the reception dut he didn't see him anywhere. When Malcolm went along fourth floor second time, he entered the toilet to washed his face.  
He stooped above the sink. He felt he will collapse immediately. He opened up the tap quickly and doused himself. Suddenly he heard silent crying behind him. He turned back and saw Reese's shoes under the door of the lavatory. He sneaked there and opened the door. Reese sat on the closet-seat and he was crying and hanged his head. When he noticed somebody opening the door, he looked up.  
„It is my fault. I killed Dewey. I shouldn't have punch him, then there isn't problem. He is alive." He sniffled.  
Malcolm bent down to hugging his brother.  
„It's not your fault. You couldn't know. None of them know what will happen. " Malcolm comforted him. „Dewey is going to be better. He won't die. He can't die. He will come back to us."  
„Okay." Reese nodded but he still wreathing his arms about Malcolm.  
After that they stood up slowly and unclasped each other.  
„Come on, we must go back to Mom!" Malcolm said to Reese.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting dark, when his family went away. The most of the visitors and patients already left the hospital and the building was silent, and he was alone with Dewey now. Only one lamp illuminated on the night table, beside the bed, it enlightened Dewey's face. His face was vacant, Hal couldn't belive he suffered. His little, seven years old son, who was laying before him, between life and death. He grabbed Dewey's hand in his palm.  
„Please, don't leave us." He whispered.  
He was just sitting and watching his son for long minutes.  
„Sir!" Hal gave a start when he heard a woman's voice behind him.  
„Yes?" He rounded on his heels to the nurse who was standing at the door.  
„I'm sorry, but the visiting hours expired, you must go home." She said.  
„Of course, of course. I will take to home immediately." Hal replied.  
He bent above Dewey and kissed him.  
„I love you." He whispered to his ears.  
He stood up and walked out the room. At the door the nurse smiled at him commiseratingly.  
„Don't worry, i will attend to him all night." She said.  
Hal looked at him and nodded with tight lips, then he went right on and disappeared at the end of the hallway.

He toke a taxi in front the hospital to go home. His car was wrecked and he felt sort of that he will never drive again. He was sitting in the back-seat of the taxi silently and gazed into space.  
„ Is all well, sir?" The driver looked back with updrawn brow.  
„No." Hal shook his head.  
The man was still driving, he know his passenger wouldn't like to speak. In ten minutes they arrived at his home. The windows were dark, Hal didn't see light inside the house.  
He opened the front door softly. The livingroom and the kitchen were songless. He thought his wife and sons went to bed already. He entered the children's room, Malcolm and Reese were in bed. He floped down on the side of the bed where Dewey used to sleep. His bed was as he left in the morning. His cast pyjamas was on the pillow beside his teddy bear wherewith he was sleeping every night.  
„Dad?" Malcolm's voice broke the silence.  
„I'm here." Hal turned unto him and he stroked his brown hair.  
„Has anything happened with Dewey after we went home?" Malcolm asked trustingly, although he knew his father couldn't say any good.  
His father shaked his head.  
„But he will come to life, won't he?" They heard Reese's voice.  
„Yes, it's sure." Hal replied. His speech was comforting, it didn't show that how much he fear it will never eventuate  
„Try to sleep! I promise Dewey will be better." He kissed his two son's forehead. „Never fear, I go to see Mom." He said.  
He knew his sons probably won't sleep during the night, neither will he, neither of them.

He guessed he will find his wife in bed too, but he was deceived. Lois sat on the bed, the night lamp was on beside her. It seemed he didn't noticed his husband's arrival. Hal sat down beside her and clasped her.  
„Why, Hal? Why exactly him? Why our family suffering always?" Lois asked, but she looked at her husband. „He is just a little kid. Why would we rather?"  
„Don't talk like that." Hal said but Lois' voice interrupted him.  
„Why he have to take our child from us?" She looked up, tears appared in her eyes. „Hal, I can't hack it. I always expected about myself that I'm strong. But no, I wouldn't sustain, if I lose him. If I lose my little. He might dies in the morning."  
She hunched up and started to cry, laid her head on Hal's chest.  
Her husband couldn't say anything, his throat was tight, he just stroked Lois' back.  
„He will wake up. He will be with us again." he said in a dying voice. The tears ran down his face too. They said nothing. The pair was crying while wreathing each other's arms round them.

It was midnight when the engine of the taxi broke the silence of the street. It was glad and reposeful to see the boarding house for Francis, but now he didn't feel anyting like these. After Malcolm phoned him, he packed up immediately and went to the station. But evening fell by the time he arrived.  
„It's interesting. You are the second passenger whom I carry here tonight." The taxi driver said. „Few hours ago a man asked the carriage here too. He was pretty depressed."  
„Yep." Francis groaned and reached ten dollar to the driver. After that he grabbed his bag and got out the car. He opened the door with his own key and dropped his luggage on the couch.  
„Hi son." Francis gave a start and round on his heels. When he come in, he didn't see his father in the dark.  
„Hi." Francis greeted and bent down to hug his father.  
„It's good to have you here." Hal said and touched his son's shoulder when he sat down.  
„What happened? Is Dewey still in the hospital?" He asked.  
„Yes." Hal answered and hung his head. „We had an accident in the morning. Dewey collapsed, the ambulance toke hin into the hospital. They operated on him and they could save his life, but…" His voice broke. Francis grasped his hand.  
„He is in coma." He groaned out. „It was my fault. Why did I take him with me." His voive touched with emotion.  
Francis was just watching his father for moments, then he embraced him.  
„Come now, Dad. You couldn't know it." He consoled him.  
Hal's tears fell on his son's cloth.  
„If he wouldn't have come with me… he would sleep in his bed now. He would be with us." Hal stammered. „If I knew."  
Francis didn't want to cry before his father, he would just break him more. Hal was sustained by that his eldest son was on his side. He flubbed any number of stupidity, he really loved him. He sent him to the military academy with the skin of his own teeth years ago.  
„How is Mom?" Francis asked, when Hal calmed down and sat back in the chair.  
Hal wiped his eyes:  
„She cried. But when I came out, she was just sleeping."  
„Malcolm and Reese?"  
„I tried to set their fears at rest, well, they were embittered too."  
„And what did the doctor say? What's the chance of…" Francis choked up for a moment. „ He survive?"  
„He has serious internal injuries. And he is in deep coma. So he boded no good." Hal groaned.  
They were sitting dumbly for a while, both of them were lost in their mind. Just the chirping of the crickets sounded from outside.  
„I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." Francis said.  
Hal just flicked.  
„What matter is you are here."  
„Go to the bed, Dad, try to sleep." Francis said gently.  
„Okay, at least I trying." His father answered.

Francis was laying on the couch and poring on the dark ceiling. When he went to the military school, Dewey was too young, so he didn't spend with him so much time as his other two brother. After all, when he went home on holiday, Dewey loved him this side idolatry same as Malcolm and Reese. In such case, it was required to watching TV at night so that Dewey was sitting in his lap, attended to one of his stories or had a look at his new toy. But it didn't pickle him. He knew his brother didn't deal with him, so at least he did it. Tears brimmed his eyes when he thought of Dewey may die. His little brother who was playing with his toy car happily under the tree at the last Christmas.  
„Don't think about like this. He is going to outlast it." He thought and rolled on his side.

Hal lay down on the bed and turned to his wife. Lois was awake and looking at him. They grasped each other's hand. Hal saw in Lois' eyes what she want to say. At the distance of married time, they understood eaxh other without words: „We are getting through it together."


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm opened his eyes, it was growing light outside. He made a long arm, the bed was quaintly spacy. But when he rolled on his side and didn't see Dewey's dirty blode hair, it came into his mind immediately. The accident, the hospital, his crying parents, as his little brother is lying in coma in the bed. He touched Dewey's teddy bear which was on the pillow, but for that he could never sleep. He still crawled with it everywhere during the day too, he really loved it.  
He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. But as Malcolm came out from their room, he checked when saw Francis at the dinner table.  
„Hi Malcolm." Francis greeted.  
Malcolm threw himself into his arms wordlessly.  
„Oh my God, Francis, you can't conceive what happened." Malcolm mumbled.  
„I know, buddy. Dad told it in the evening." Francis answered.  
„Dewey is going to die, is going to die…" Malcolm muttered.  
„Calm down, of course not, he won't die, everything is going to be okay."  
Malcolm stepped back, looked at Francis with round-eyed.  
„Do I calm? How can I calm down. Dewey will die through me." Malcolm yelled. „How can I calm down after all."  
„Just listen…" Francis engaged in, but Malcolm interrupted him.  
„You weren't here, you don't know what happened. You have no idea of that."  
Francis stepped up to Malcolm and looked into the furious eyes.  
„Hear me out. Yes, I know that I wasn't with you yesterday. I'm so sorry. But I'm frightened so much as you, I love Dewey as well. You can't blame yourself for that became, nobody could predict that." Francis was speaking with him in a that je never used in his life.  
„You can't understand. If I and Reese didn't send him out, we didn't pull out, Dad wouldn't have toke Dewey along. " Malcolm said more quiet by now and hugged his brother. „Sorry, Francis."  
„None trouble." Francis slapped his little brother on the back.  
„Francis, you are here!"  
Hal and Lois appeared in the kitchen, their mother went up to Francis and kissed his cheeks.  
„Hi Mom."  
„I make breakfast, honey." Hal offered and went to the cupboard.  
„I would like to eat nothing, Hal." Lois groaned flopped down in the chair. „I just ask some coffee."  
„You have to eat something, you wrap nothing up with that." Her husband said, but Lois didn't hear him.  
„When did you arrive, Francis?" She asked.  
„In the evening, but I didn't want to wake up you." His son replied.  
„It was unnecessary to be careful, we didn't sleep a wink." They heard Reese's sad speech when he came into the kitchen with circles round the eyes, and lumped down next to his mother, who snuggled him.  
„Oh my litte, don't be afraid, we are going to visit him in the hospital today too, allright?" Lois smiled at him encouragingly. It seemed to Malcolm his mother composed herself in some degree during the night, after all she and Francis were the two strongest member of the family. Although her tear-worn eyes blowed about that, she also tided over the night hard.

They were having breakfast silently. The whole house was songless without Dewey. At breakfast he almost steadily spoke when Francis was with them, but now his chair stood emptily.  
„When is it possible to go into the hospital?" Francis asked.  
„From eight o'clock, if I right know, isn't it true Hal?" Lois turned to her husband.  
„Yes, yes." Hal beckoned perplexedly while he was poring on Dewey's blank.  
„Look here, boys." Lois recoursed to her sons. „If you wouldn't like to go to school tomorrrow, just tell and I give the school a tinkle."  
Malcolm absolutely was negligent of the school. Anything happened, the life doesn't stop. He has never felt himself such terrible, but the learning perhaps take his mind off.  
„I would like to go." He said.  
„Okay dear. And what about you, Reese?" She looked at the other boy.  
Reese hesitated for a couple of moments and knitted his brows.  
„So would I." He said finally.  
Suddenly the bell rang and all of them looked up.  
„I see who is it." Hal said and aimed for the door, when heopened it, he descried wonderingly that two policeman was standing there.  
„Are you Mr. Wilkerson." One of them asked.  
„Yes I am. Can I help in something?"  
„Is Dewey Wilkerson your son?"  
Hal set his jaw.  
„Yes, he is my son."  
„I'm Sergeant Wenkley, and he is detective Hatter." He pointed to his mate. „We would like to ask some question about the yester car accident."  
„Is there any problem?" Lois appeared next to her husband.  
„No madam, we just would put some question to." The sergeant answered.  
„Well, come right in please." Lois said and helped the two cops to seat, who sat down on the brink of the couch. Lois toke place in the armchair, Hal checked beside her. The three brother in the kitchen were following the conversation tensely.  
„Would you be able to tell how did it come about, please?" Detective Hatter asked and toke out his notebook.  
„Only my husband was there, he can tell about that happened." Lois said and caught hold of Hal's hand.  
„Sir?" The detective looked at him.  
„My son was sittin in the back-seat, before we toke off I buckled his belt myself. When we stopped at the crossroads, I heard the bluster of engine behind the car. But before I would have done anything, that happened."  
„Your son is in coma in the hospital at the monent, isn't he?" Hatter asked.  
The parents nodded mutely.  
„I'm so sorry." The detctive said and choked up for a moment. „After the impact, maybe did you observe the driver of the other car?"  
„My son got stuck in the car, the moment that I dealt with nothing else. I think you make sense of it." Hal replied with a measure of indignation in his voice.  
„I understand." Hatter said and scratched something in his notebook.  
„The other witnesses didn't see the delinquent?" Lois put the question.  
„Based on the registry of the car and several witnessess' deposition we already have a suspect, but we have to take your husband evidence, as he is the affronted." The investigator explained.  
„Can we know who is the suspect?" Lois asked.  
„Sorry madam, but we can't bespeak that yet. But your husband probably have to come up before the court nearly." Sergeant Wenkley answered.  
„Allright." Lois has come round.  
„Well, thanks for the help, we wouldn't engross your time longer." The two policeman stood up. Hal bowed them out, at the door the detective turned back.  
„We hope your son will be better." He said. Hal beckoned and when the cops got into the police car he closed door.  
„For choice I would choke that bastard." Lois hissed.  
„Believe, so would I. But now calm down." Hal said and kissed her face.  
The boys considered the parents interrogatively when they entered on the kitchen.  
„Get dressed, we are going to the hospital." Lois saw out her children.

Malcolm felt that the policeman should have rather taken off him, in the long run, he is blameful for everything. He changed his clothes quickly agily, and would have stepped out from the room when turned back. He caught up Dewey's teddy bear and clogged it into the pocket of his jumper. The other members of the family already was standing around the car.  
„Francis, would you rather drive?" Hal said frowningly and imprinted the key on his son's hand.  
„Of course, Dad."  
The family got into, Francis launched the engine and the carput out the road.  
„You know son… I really wouldn't like to drive now." Hal stroked his forehead.  
„Okay Dad, it doesn't matter."  
There was less traffic in Sunday morning, so they could move faster. Yesterday they went along on this same road with their mother, but it seemed as if that would have been one year ago.  
When they arrived the parjing lot and the hospital were fairly empty. They brushed by the yester receptionist woman who was just now reading something magazine.  
Before Dewey's room the parents and Francis stopped to speak with the nurse, Reese went to the restroom, thus Malcolm entered into the ward alone. His little brother's face was similar as on the previous day. He was sat down onto one of the chairs beside the bed.  
„Hi Dewey." He tried to screw his face into a smile. „Just look, I brought Domingo to you, I know how much you love him."  
He got out the seedy toy from the pocket of his jumper and reposited it under the blanket, next to Dewey's arm. He rehearsed to say any more, but he lost the faculty of speech. His parents' voice infiltrated from outside.  
„Has his condition got well since yesterday. Is he better?" Lois asked trustingly.  
„Sorry, but it changed not much, he is still unstable. Wait the doctor, he can give an account of that more particular to you." The nurse answered.  
It was the worst for her. The parents went to her everyday to make inquiries about his child's state, and she had to break their hopes every time.  
Lois nodded resignedly and hung on her husband's arm, in this way they came in the hospital room. Hal seated his wife gently onto a chair.  
„Never fear, my dear." He whispered.  
Francis recoiled until a moment when he entered, then stepped to the bed and kissed his little brother's forehead.  
„Hi buster." He told and sat down, was stroking Dewey's hand mutely. He would have like to cry, but he couldn't do it in the front his family, who reckoned on him. He wiped the tears that was festering in his eyes.  
Soon Reese came back too. He flopped down beside Malcolm with trembly legs and white with fear.  
„Are you allright?" Malcolm asked apprehensively.  
„Yes. I have no troubles." He rescribed, but didn't look at his brother, just stared hard at Dewey.

The family was roused by the opening of the door, the doctor came into the room, squeezed the clinical evidences in his hand.  
„Good day." He said formally.  
„Good day, doctor." Lois and Hal rushed to the doctor.  
„Well, I would like speak with you about your son's condition." He squinted at the boys, perhaps it would be better if they would pass out.  
„Francis, would you bring to the boxs to the cafeteria." Lois desired.  
As they went out and closed the door behind them, the doctor was lokking around int he room, as if he just was searching a reason that give a handle to escape from this talking. In fine his sight fixed on Dewey.  
„Well?" Lois asked.  
„Look!" The doctor groaned and engaged in the explanation. „The patients lain in coma usually come to life after two or three months… or maximum half year. If rather not, the patient commonly stay in coma, or if wake up, it is possible he serious has brain-injury. Your boy's state is still in a bad way, but we hope it will chane soon. Thus at the moment we can foreknow nothing. We must wait one or two weeks until we can take cognizance of … the chances." He strove his voice be comforting and sympathetic. It was the only thing that he hated in his job.  
Los hung his head, she was obliged to bow. She became accustomed to always control her and her family's life. But now she do anything, she can't help on his son.  
„After all, what do you think?" Hal asked the doctor, his mouth was shaking, despair reflected in his eyes.  
The doctor scratched his forehead. What can he say? He worked for 20 years, all the time he saw ills who convalesced, but now he didn't see much chance of that.  
„I don't know." He said sotto-voce, then looked Dewey up and down finally, and turned on his heels and bolted out the room.

* * *

**I don't have enough time to write nowadays, so I don't know when I will be able to continue the story, but I hope soon.  
I hope you like the story as yet... and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

The rising sun painted the street yellow. The russet leaf of trees were crackling silently in the wind this October morning. Malcolm and Reese were ambling on the pavement without a word, beside them the other children were going to the school laugh or just drowsy. Lois went to work into the Lucky Aide, but Hal decided stay at home, he was unable to do anything. Previous evening they got home late, they spent the whole day in the hospital. when they arrived home, they discuss Francis is going to travel back morning after, their parents wouldn't have like hear to that he is behind with his studies.  
Malcolm hardly slept during the night, every time he got up, he saw Reese's tumbling figure in the neighbour bed. When they betoke themselves to school in the morning, their mother and father clasped them tightly.  
„Look after yourself, we love you." They said.  
They just passed by Stevie's house when the wheelchair boy rolled to them.  
„Hello!" He groaned.  
„Hi Stevie." Malcolm greeted, but his brother gave him the cut direct and walked away wordlessly.  
„What's … the problem?" Stevie asked and looked at the bickering Reese.  
On the way Malcolm was telling what happened with Dewey at the weekend, his friend attended to him amazedly.  
„I'm so… sorry." He said when Malcolm finished the story.  
„You know Stevie." Malcolm said but he didn't look at the boy, instead was gazing the moving cars on the road. „Do you think it was my fault?"  
Stevie fell his eyes. Malcolm was his best friend, he didn't want to disoblige him. It's quite enough for him that his little brother is in coma.  
„You shouldn't… deal with... like these. It would… already change… nothing." He answered.  
„But if.."  
„Malcolm." Stevie interrupted, according to him with surprising speed. „Can't… find explanation… for everything… in the world. You don't… help on Dewey.. with that."  
Malcolm replied nothing. There isn't explanation for it? Perhaps Dewey is dying of himself in the hospital? No, he is the cause of everyting that happened, this is the explanation.  
„Come on. The lesson… starts immediately." Stevie said in a placating voice, and both entered on the school's entrance.

As Lois arrived at the store through the side entrance, Craig rushed up to her.  
„Oh my God. Lois, i'm so sorry that happened. I really hope Dewey will be better." He began.  
„We also hope." Lois said and toke to her chest to put in her bag.  
„After all, why did you come in to work?" The beefy man miscredited.  
„I jsut will be until midday, after I visit Dewey. I feel sort of that I would lose my mind if I don't do something." She slammed the door of the chest and leaned against the cold metal. „Hal stayed home, the boys went to school."  
„Don't foeget, Lois. You can always depend on me." Craig looked into her eyes.  
„Thanks" Lois beckoned.  
„I go, I have to dispose few things." The stout man said and waddled out.

Brown cartons lined up on the heigh metal shelves in the Lucky Aide's store. Lois was packing the fresh brought goods, there was no one other than her there.  
She has raised her childer for 18 years, she has lots of problem with them. He could spring a mine on her every day. But she loved them better than anything else in the world. By the way, she often shouted at them and disposed smart punishment, but she would have done everything to protect them. She did everything for this end, and success attended her as yet. His youngest son is dying now after all and she isn't able to save him. Maybe there was least trouble with Dewey, he just always followed his brothers in every rot. However there were the same genes in him as in his brothers, he loved his parents childlike. They were startled out of their sleep every night for that Dewey is yelling, in such case they had tor un to the childern's room where Dewey told tremblingly that he had a bad dream or even the monster from under his bed wanted to attack him, that was devised by his brothers otherwise. And she tried to set him at ease, nothing of the sort lives and he doesn't have to fear.  
Malcolm and Reese's invariable capers and the quarrel with them made her tired, she didn't have enough time and energy to deal with the youngest brother. While she was cooking in the kitchen in the afternoons, and Dewey came to her, plucked at her trousers to show the drawing which he made just then. But she didn't looked at him, just droned to him:  
„Yes honey, you are very adept."  
„How nice that you drew, we will set out on the fridge."  
Lois dlopped down under the high metal stand and buried her head in her hands. He really loved Dewey. She would have given everything for that he can come to her again to peep or keep after her for a toy, to she can kiss him at bedtime.  
„Hey Mom, buy some candy for me." Lois heard a familiar voice, as Dewey would have piped up. But there is nobody else in the warehouse, she was all alone.  
She burst into tears, she couldn't bear it. She should be with her son, should take care of him. She started up and ran to the servants' hall, which was empty at the moment. She caught her handbag as quick as lightning, then soon she was driving on the road to the hospital.

There was maddening heat in the classroon, or at least Malcolm felt so. His face and T-shirt were all of a sweat. His mops of hair stuck to his perspiring forehad.  
Carolie was reading out a Shakespeare drama, but her voice was just seemed like meaningless susurrus.  
„Do you feel… okay?" Stevie asked who was sitting next to him.  
„Yes, everything is allright." Malcolm answered faintly and. He lied back on the chair and closed his eyes.  
„You are a little crappy brother. We hate you. When will you realize this?" He heard his own voice cleanly, saw Dewey in front of himself, then that Reese punch him and his little brother fall on the ground. It was the last thing that he told to Dewey before the accident. Every time when he closed his eyes, this scene toke place in his head. He heard himself as cry with his little brother.  
„Malcolm, Malcolm!" The teacher and the whole class with along her were gazing at him.  
„If you are badly, feel free to go to the toilet." Caroline said him.  
„Yes, i go out." Malcolm stammered and scrambled to his feet.  
„Do you want that somebody see you off?" The teacher asked.  
„No, I don't need any help." The boy answered and closed the door behind himself quickly. He cut across the abandoned school yard as far as the WCs. He glanced into the mirror above one of the sink. His face was white, as he wuld have seen ghost. He dind't wonder the teacher thought better if she semd out him. He washed his fac and drink few sip of water, he became better by the refreshing liquid.  
When he lifted up his head, int he mirror his own image looked back at him.  
„I hate you." He whispered, then kicked one of the door of the WC.

„Are you… better?" Stevie asked him in the break while they lined up afore the cafeteria.  
„Yep." Malcolm groaned. They received their meals, which looked like enough appaetizing, and sat down at a table. In the other corner of the yard they noticed Reese who was sitting alone on a bench. The other children were attending the most bully student of the school wonderingly.  
„Malcolm, can we speak?" Caroline was standing behind them with worried face.  
„Yes, of course." Malcolm groaned out it. They stood away to a far corner of the school, where the child boisteroussnes was more hollow too.  
„Malcolm." The teacher engaged in and bent forward near unpleasantly to the boy's face. „I'm aware of how difficult this and you have a hard time of it. Almost impossible to prepare tragedy like this. I was as old as you when my grandmother died. I feel that I will never be happy again for weeks, but believe me, it is going to change. I know your parents, and if you would need somebody whon you can open your heart, just go to me."  
„Thanks, but I'm okay… so… I would like to speak with nobody." Malcolm said confusedly and was gazing his toe-cap squirmly.  
„If it's not problem, I would go back to have a lunch." He said again and left his teacher. At the table he glanced at his meal. He was of his food. He caught the tray and relaid his untouched meal onto the counter of the cafeteria, between the other bits and pieces.

„Will I come with you?" Hal asked his son who just geot into a jump.  
„It's not necessary. I'll go to the station and wait a bus." Francis answered.  
„You know best." Hal shrugged his shoulders. Before he would have left, Francis snugled his father.  
„Call me immediately, if there will be something with Dewey." He said.  
Hal nodded with sad, circles rounded eyes. His son grasped the door-knop and went out of door. Finally looked back and smiled at his father encouragingly, then betoke ont he pavemnt in front of the house. Hal was watching him all the way, until he turned the corner of the empty street and sank oput of sight.  
Hal closed the door, was alone.  
He wanted to go to his son into the hospital in the morning. he would have like to been with him. Dewey's toys were all over the house. A bag of car and plastic soldier laid on the table and around it. One of his stuffed animal stood on the drawers, behind the couch, on the desk there was still his drawing that he made in the pre-evening before the accident. Hal could plain what images, Dewey and a dog were in the picture. Dewey always desire for a dog, Hal wouldn't be able to say how many times he asked them for it. Certainly they did everything so they wouldn't have to grant the request.  
In the last two night he was unable to sleep, he was just laying in the bed sleeplessly and seeing the ceiling. He never thought about that if he is a good father or not. When there was something problem with the boys, most of the times he left his wife arranged it, but he didn't want to horn in. If his sons came to him to stand up for them, he always do justice to Lois. Whether their mother's punishment was right or not. He escaped from the problems in his whole life.  
He tried to spend more time with his sons. At weekend he wnet to play basketball with them, or into the park. Of course as Francis, then later Reese and Malcolm became teenager teenager. they wanted to be less and less with their father. They were ashamed of him before their classmates. He knew how is it, said never a word.  
He can be with Dewey better, he didn't send him out if they were walking together in the street, he ran to him sobbingly because hurted himself , asked him to tell a story before he fall asleep and came over in the middle of the night too, if he had a bad dream.  
He mounted a clear shirt, poured a cup of coffee for himself to dismiss the fatigue and toke to the hospital.

Malcolm was walking homeward singly. Reese finished sooner than him, Stevie stayed there for the mathematic workshop yet. Came in his mind in just two weeks thre is the Halloween, but at the moment he could rejoice at nothing. He and Reese always went to collect candy with Dewey. Soonafter he arrived at their house, the front yard was covered up thick with fallen leaves. He entered noisilessly through the door drive-wayward.  
„Reese, are you at home?" He asked aloud and threw his weight bag onto the couch. He attended quiet crying. The door of their room was on the jar, and he looked in carefully. Reese was laying on the bed, buried his face in the pillow, his body was shaking. He didn't know whether his brother had heard his shout or not, so he walked to him on tiptoe.  
„Reese?" He asked gently and touched his brother's shoulder. Reese looked up at Malcolm with one eye, then he rolled on his back and wiped his eyes quickly.  
„You are clever… cleverer than me. We just can do something for him, come up with something!"  
Malcolm sat down on the edge of the neighbour bed. His brother always waited the help from him, when they got into trouble or had to hide something from their parents.  
„Watch out, this doesn't work in this way. We can't halp on him, have to be reliant on the doctors…"  
„I want to be reliant on nobody, I want that Dewey come to life. " Reese shouted, he jumped and striked on the drawers next to his bed. He was pacing up and down between the door and the window.  
„Do you think I don't want that? " Malcolm stood up and expanded his arms. „Yes, I also want that."  
„Even if, we are just sitting and waiting?" Reese got at.  
Malcolm shrugged his shoulders.  
„We can't do other." He said in dying voice.

The headlamps of the car traced out the wayside tables and piles in the dark. Lois and Hal were in the hospital till night. When they went in for Dewey's condition, they said time is needed for the improvement. While they wre sitting around their son's bed they said nothing, just holding each other's hand gently.  
Lois turned the wheel right and the car stopped before the garage. Lamp glimmered int he kitchen, his light filtered through the window.  
„Come on dear, go into." Hal said silently and they got out the car. Malcolm and Reese wre sitting around the kitchentable. As the two parents entered, they lifted off the chair.  
„How is Dewey?" They asked.  
Hal groaned and hung his head, it was enough, the two boy lumped down.  
„Honwey, go to the bed, I make something for dinner." Hal said and wreathed his wife. They boys heard creak of bed-spring and that as their father closed the door of the bedroom.  
Then Hal went back to the kitchen, toke on few slice of bread and pushed into the toaster. While he was glaring at the door of the cabinet, didn't look at his sons. He didn't noticed the burnt smell which started to fill up the kitchen.  
„Dad!" Malcolm warned him. Hal shook his head, as he would have woken up from a dream. The burnt toasts were thrown to the plates by his quaky hands. He toke out a jam from the fridge and put in the middle of the table. After he flopped down onto one of the chairs, bent on the table-board and propped his forehead with his palm.  
„Dad, are you okay?" Reese asked apprehensively.  
Hal mumbled something impalpably.  
„Tell Mom to come." He said already louder.  
The older brother stood up, but after few moments he came back.  
„She doesn't want to eat." He declared, but as if Hal wouldn't have heard it. He toke a crude toast and gnawed at it mutely. He just started speaking when they finished.  
„It is late, you should go to the bed." He said.  
Reese disappeared in their room at short notice, but malcolm turned back. But before he would have told anything to his father, that started to sob, he thought that his sons aren't already there. He was screwing the semi-chewed toast in his hand and was crying hard. And it was worse than anything else in the world.  
As Malcolm was laying in the bed, he even saw the light under the door for hours.

He had no idea of how did he wake up. He looked around, the profil of furnitures grew dim in the dark, in the other bed Reese was laying immovably. Suddenly he heard low of child voice, but he couldn't decide where did it come from.  
„Damn it." He thought. but dragging pain occured in his heart. He stood up and entered shady hallway. The door which issued the court was opened, as if black fog would have billowed outside. The livingroom was perfectly quiet, buta s somebodies would have whispered around him. All at once he heard Dewey's crying.  
„Dewey?" He would have liked to shout, but his words was absorbed by a mysterious power.  
At the moment he already knew there is trouble, gave him the creeps, but he feel that he have to go out and make a vague forward.  
A figure was laying on the ground in the front of the garage. Malcolm bent dwon to him and spotted his little brother's face. Dewey's cheek was white, as he would be dear, the blood disgorged from his nose. At the moment something wound around his body. He wanted to escpae, but he felt his legs give way beneath one, fell on the ground concrete, and that cold something cracked him up at once, and he felt that something pierced his waist.

He started up agasp. His clothes and bedsheet were soaky by the sweat. He considered around quickly, there was everything in his place in the room, Reese was laying in his bed, there was no voice to be heard.


End file.
